Dorm Trouble
by Linanae1
Summary: Allen walker moves into an academy named Black Order and meets Kanda who happens to be his room-mate. Little does he know Kanda is a 'Creature of the Night'. Lemon in later chapters, rated M don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the car. My master was sending me to a boarding school, which would be better then having to pay his debts all the time. The womanising bastard always makes me pay his debts.

I'm Allen Walker. My parents abandoned me because of my mark over my eye and deformed arm. I was taken in when I was six by a kind man by the name of Mana Walker. My hair was originally light brown but it turned white when I was seven. Mana died from a car-crash, I was told when I was 12 one night. A week later a man by the name of Marian Cross, who is my master, took me in. All I did since then was pay for his debts and I was always forced to listen to him while he was in the bedroom next to mine with a girl. I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen, now and I'm now going to an Academy.

The boarding school was named the Black Order Academy, and was said to be tough on the students, which doesn't sound like fun. The car pulled to a stop and I noticed that we arrived. The school was massive! It had 4 floors, a huge school oval with soccer goals and a forest surrounding the building.

"You gonna stand there and gawk or are you going to follow me, idiot?" My master called out from the entrance. I picked up my suitcases and ran in after him, inside was a woman at the counter who had blonde hair which was tied back.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked us with a smile.

"This idiot here is a new student that's been signed up into the academy." My master told her. The woman looked at her papers and picked one up.

"Your name is Allen Walker, correct?" I nodded. "We will put him into his dorms but first I need to get his schedule for him as well as his dorm number, books, uniform and a map." My master nodded and left without a good-bye, which was typical of him.

"Follow me, I will grab the keys to your dorm along with your schedule and take you to your dorms. I'll give you your books and uniform later." She told me while walking away. I followed her out of the room with my suitcases, we walked down the hall to a door which had the words 'Principles Office" printed on the door. The woman knocked on the door.

"Komui! We got the new kid!" she called out.

"Good! Come in! Come in!" a voice called out from the other side. The Woman walked in, turned around and ushered me in. I walked in to see a Chinese man with purple hair and glasses looking at me. He stood up and brought his hand out.

"I'm Komui. The principle of Black order Academy. You must be Allen Walker" I looked at him and shook his hand.

"Yeah, that's me." I told him. I had a look around. The place was messy! Papers everywhere in piles along with envelopes and books. How much messier could he be?

The door opened and in walked a Chinese girl with Purple eyes and long green hair that was in long ponytails. "Komui! I came to tell you Kanda nearly killed Lavi, again. He was chasing him around with his sword trying to- oh! Whose the new kid?" She asked.

"LENALEE MY CUTE LITTLE BABY SISTER! HE DIDN'T HURT YOU DID HE?" He cried while running to her. I stared at the Asian man. Talk about over-protectiveness! 'Lenalee' sighed. "Hello my name is Lenalee! Sorry about my brother. Who would you be?" She asked looking to me.

"I'm Allen. Nice to meet you!" I greeted her. Komui stared at me.

"Touch her and your dead! No one will defile my precious Lenalee!" He cried out. I Sweat-dropped while Lenalee stared at her brother.

The blonde haired women took this chance to give me the Schedule, map and room number. "My name is Lulu-bell by the way." She told me and left, pulling me out. "The rooms are on the 5th floor. Follow your map" She then left without another word.

I looked at map and room number, which was 113 and started moving.

* * *

><p>Finally after getting lost 5 times I made it to my room. People were whispering about my red mark over my eye and unusual white hair while I was walking to the dorms. I sighed as I took out my keys and unlocked the door. Taking a deep breath I walked in to see a guy (it couldn't be a girl because this is the boys dorms) with long blue hair sitting on his bed on the right side.<p>

The room had a bed on each side, two dressers, a bathroom and two tables. The girly-looking man look up at me. He was Japanese with high cheekbones, his body was slightly muscular and the only word that came up in my mind was about him was 'hot'. Next to his bed was a sword in its sheath and on the table was this lotus in a vase.

"So you're my room mate, Moyashi? I'd suggest you don't touch anything of mine and keep your stuff on your side if you don't want to be sliced in half." He told me. I glared at him.

"Moyashi? The names Allen!" I told him while setting my suitcases on the bed. "What's your name, asshole?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Call me that again and I will kill you. Its Kanda." He picked up his sword and took it out of his sheath, took out some sword polish and started polishing it.

"Oh… so you're the guy who was chasing the other guy around with a sword, huh Bakanda?" I asked him; snickering at the glare he gave me.

"That's it!" he shouted, pick up his sword and started chasing me. I squeaked and ran out of the room with him hot on my heels. Thank god I'm fast at running which comes in handy at times like this.

"Get back here so I can kill you, you little shit!" he shouted.

"Yu-Chan!" I voice shouted which stopped him. I stopped as well and turned around to see a red headed with his hair up in a bandana and an eye-patch running towards Kanda. "You trying to kill the poor new-kid already?" he called out while running to us. Kanda glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that! Baka Usagi! Do you want to die a painless death?" he yelled at the red head. Said Red head walked up to me.

"Names Lavi. What's yours?" he asked me.

"Allen." I replied and turned to face Kanda who was glaring at me murderously. I smiled at him innocently which made him growl. Lavi stared at me then smiled.

"What did you do to piss him off? Dye his sheets pink like I did days ago which he just found out was me?" I stared at him and smiled while answering.

"I just called him Bakanda just to piss him off, which was fun. I should get back to the dorm to set up my things." Lavi stared at him and watched him walk off with a grin. Bakanda, huh? Sounds like a good way to wind Kanda up when he was bored.

"Later Bakanda!" he shouted and sprinted off.

"DAMNIT! I'LL KILL YOU MOYASHI!" he ran off after him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I shut the door to my dorm, locked it and sat on my bed. Across the room Kanda was sitting on his bed doing his homework while occasionally glaring at me here and there. He nearly broke the door open when he chased me back into my room and I locked the door.<p>

The banging brought people out of their rooms while I was inside laughing my head off until he came in holding up his key to the dorm. I'm not explaining what happened afterwards.

"Why the hell do I have to share a dorm with an idiot Moyashi? I liked it much better when I had some alone time to myself." Kanda muttered to him-self. He stopped writing, closed his book and put it in his bag.

"How do you think I feel to be sharing a room with an asshole, Bakanda?" I asked him. Kanda stiffened and glared at me.

"Stop calling me that, Baka Moyashi!" He growled at me. I glared at him and went back to what I was doing.

Lulu-bell came over to give me my books and uniform so I'm currently sorting it out and putting the books I will need tomorrow in my bag. I looked at my watched and noticed it was 7:37pm. I was told that dinner was 6:30pm to 8:30pm every night.

I entered the Cafeteria and locked around. There were 5 or 6 rows of tables. Each row had 4 tables, which fit 6 people per table. I went to order my food while all around me I heard whispering from people, which was, again, about my hair colour and mark over my eye.

"Hey there, cutie! Oh aren't you the cutest little thing I've ever seen? I take it your the new kid! What would you like tonight?" The enthusiastic cook asked me. He was brown skinned and had a purple plat. And people think my hair colour was weird…

"What do you have?" I asked the cook.

"Anything you want I'll cook! My name is Jerry by the way." He answered me.

I thought for a moment, than placed in my order. Everyone stared in shock while I was ordering. I guess no one ordered so much.

Jerry looked at me. "You sure you gonna eat all that? I'd hate to see food wasted." I nodded.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting at one of the tables gobbling down the piles of food Jerry had cooked for me. I kept feeling someone staring at my back, which wasn't surprising but unlike the others this one was cold. I looked around yet I couldn't find the pair of eyes it was coming from. I went back to eating.

"Allen!" a female voice called out. I looked up and saw Lenalee and Lavi heading over to where I was. I was up to my last plate, which had pizza; in front of me I also had pile of plates. Lenalee and Lavi sat next to me with their food and their eyes widened at the piles of plates in front of me including the plate that did have the pizza on it.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. Lavi looked at me.

"Did you eat all that? Your stomach is a bottom-less pit, I swear!" He told me. I sweat dropped and looked at Lenalee who smiled at me.

"Who are you roommates with? And you wouldn't mind if we sit here would you?" Lenalee asked me while keeping that smile on her face.

"I don't mind. I'm Room-mated with Bakanda sadly." I sighed. I don't know how I will survive with Kanda as a roommate. As long as he never catches me when chasing me with his sword in hand I'll be fine I guess.

"Serious? You got Yuu-Chan as your roommate? He doesn't even let me touch the door-knob of the door let alone his room." Lavi told me in shock.

"Yuu-Chan?" I asked.

"His first name is Yuu. He hates it when people call him his first name. He also really hates it when people add Chan to his name so he gets really pissed when I call him that. Its turned into a habit for me." Lavi explained to me, a big foxy grin on his face. Yuu-Chan huh? I'll call him that when he stops reacting to Bakanda. Again I felt cold eyes staring at me and again I couldn't find where they are from.

* * *

><p>(Normal PoV)<p>

A Large shadow was leaning over the white haired boy who was fast asleep. The shadow bent down and gave a small nip on the neck of the boy with his long canines and gave a small suck, marking the boy with a hint of blood. It took the shadow everything not to lean down and suck the boy dry. Allen twitched in his sleep and his eyelids twitched as he was about to wake up. The shadow disappeared then.

Allen leaned up in a sitting position and looked around for the source that woke him up. Everything was normal, Kanda was asleep on his bed facing away from him, nothing moved, nothing out of the ordinary. Looking around once again Allen went back to sleep.

This is my first story ever so no flames please. I know its bad but please no flames. Suggestions would also be nice.

**Review please so I know if I'm doing a good job. And let me know if there is anything I should consider in future chapters.**

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.**

**Linanae.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 for Dorm Trouble. Thank you so much for the reviews for it made me so much more confident in writing and I also got ideas. Thank you!**

'Ring, ring, ring' awoke me from my sleepless dream. My hand searched around for the button that would turn it off.

"Shut that damn thing up!" Kanda shouted from the other side of the room. Finally finding the button I pushed it and got up, grabbed my towel, clothes, gave Kanda an innocent smile to piss him off which was successful, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Knowing Kanda with his long hair he would take a while and I didn't want to be late for my first class on my first day.

I put my towel down and looked in the mirror to see two tiny holes in my neck surrounded with purple. It looked a bit like a hickey just with two holes. I touched it and winced when I felt a ting of pain and, I hate to say it, a little pleasure. I groaned and went outside to grab my black neck-strap thing, I could never remember the name, and put it on the bench. I stripped and went into the shower.

I stepped out of the shower when I was finished, got dry and dressed, combed my hair and put my neck-strap on. I put my dirty clothes in the basket along with my towel, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and left the bathroom. Out uniform was black with white lining on the collar and sleeves, long sleeved, long black pants with black shoes and a red ribbon around the collar. I grabbed my books, schedule and left without a word to Kanda. I closed the door and went out to have breakfast.

**(Line break)**

I entered the cafeteria and I didn't get as much stares as usual this time thankfully. I hate being the centre of attention. I walked up to Jerry and ordered. He didn't question me this time because he knew I could eat all of it. Grabbed my food, thanked him and sat down. Lenalee and Lavi sat with me again.

"Is Kanda always violent?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Having him chase you is fun, having him catch you is a different story." Lavi told me. I looked down. I continued eating. I looked around and found Kanda sitting on his own eating Soba noodles. Not noticing I had the blade of my knife in my hands I pressed my fingers on the blade, which cut them.

"Crap!" I cussed. I looked down at my finger, which had blood oozing out of it. I felt eyes on me which made me look up to see Kanda staring at me, along with a few other people and Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee quickly got out a Band-aid and put it on my cut. I gave her a confused look, thanked her and quickly finished off my meal/s.

"You should be careful. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Lenalee told me. I smiled at her care toward me.

The bell rang which made me spring up. Lenalee and Lavi did the same and we walked to my first class, which we had together. The whole time eyes have been on me, which made me feel uneasy but I just kept a smile on my face to make others think I'm fine. It worked because Lavi and Lenalee kept talking to each other and me.

"Has Kanda chased you yet?" Lenalee asked me. I nodded.

"That's when I first met Lavi. He said he died Kanda's bed-sheets pink." I answered. Lavi laughed at the memory.

"Yu-Chan is so fun to wind up. Others are too scared by his glare to even think about doing it. Allen is the first one to even think about annoying Yu-Chan. All he did was call him a certain nickname which I cant remember." Lavi told Lenalee.

"As long as he doesn't catch you your fine." Lenalee giggled.

"Let's just say he nearly broke our door. I have to agree with Lavi he is fun to wind up." I giggled while rubbing my neck. Lavi looked at my neck and snickered.

"Is that a hickey I see? Who's the lucky girl? Or, if you swing that way, man?" Lavi asked me. I reached my hand up to feel the two holes of the hickey. The strap must have moved down while I was rubbing it. I quickly moved it back into place.

"Its nothing. I just woke up and found it on my neck." I told them. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other. Lavi then chuckled while Lenalee giggled.

"You might have a Secret Admirer." Lenalee told me. We arrived at our class and entered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You'll see soon." She and Lavi then sat at their desks. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello. I'm a new student here." I told her. She looked up at me. She had dark brown eyes and long curly hair which shown pale blonde and pale skin. She looked to be in her twenties.

"You're name is Allen, correct?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Just call me Hevlaska. I wont make you introduce yourself like other teachers do since I know how embarrassing it is. You can sit next to Miranda." She told me. "Miranda, raise your hand!" She called out. A girl with brown hair which was tied down who sat behind Lenalee and Lavi raised her hand. I walked over and sat down while the teacher started her lesson.

**(LINE BREAK)**

I fell on my bed, exhausted. Today was long and tiring. I had homework to do and I had grazes on my knees from falling on concrete in sports. Once again people stared at me but this time with hunger. Thankfully, PE was my last session for the day and the bell rang a minute afterwards. I sprinted to my dorms.

I hoped off my bed and walked…well more like limped, to the bathrooms to wash my grazes. The door opened and someone walked in. I had the door locked so it was obviously Kanda. I heard a thump and then saw Kanda walk into the bathroom. He saw me, the band-aid on my finger, and the wet tissues on my knees.

"Thought I smelt blood. Be more careful, Moyashi." He grunted. He grabbed down the first aid kit from behind the mirrored cupboard above the sink and grabbed some padded square band-aids out. He then bent down, swatted my hands away from knees, and put them on.

I was confused. Never have I thought of Kanda to be one who cared if someone got hurt. I then smiled.

"Thanks, Bakanda." I told him while he was putting the kit away.

He grunted, then left the room quickly. I sat there and a thought hit me on what he said before.

'How can he smell my blood? People usually can't smell blood. Strange.' I wondered. I stood and walked back into the main room and onto my bed, grabbed my bag and started on my homework.

**(Kanda's POV)**

What an idiot! I nearly loss control which would of made me bite him, again. But others would of nearly loss control or probably did lose control. **_No one_** will touch him! For _I_ have marked him **_mine_! _No one_** will take what is mine! _My Moyashi…_

That sweet smell, sweeter then the smell of any other humans blood. That small taste of his blood last night, it took all my self-control not to dive in and suck some more. And most of all…

_That smile_… Those beautiful silver eyes, those lips, just begging to be kissed. That body, just begging to be touched. That ass begging for my cock to be inside it. Everything about him screams 'rape me' which I've come close to doing so many times.

Just wait until I have him. Screaming, begging for more. Flustered and writhing under me while I thrust my manhood into that sweet, tight hole of his. His blood spilling in my mouth when I bite him while pounding into him, the taste of him when I suck him off. The sound of my name screamed from those lips in ecstasy.

_Just you wait, my little Moyashi. Soon you will be mine! _

**(Allen's POV)**

I could not sleep at all! I don't know why but something bothering me.

'Kanda… I wonder why he's so violent. _I hope he's that violent in bed,_ Wait! I did NOT just think that! I don't like Kanda! How can I like that rude, arrogant, stupid, _hot, sexy, handso-_ What the hell am I thinking? I don't like that arrogant asshole! Although he does care a little…ugh! I think I need a walk outside! Stupid Bakanda!'

**(Normal POV)**

Allen got out of his bed, got changed into warm clothes, put some boots on and went outside for a walk while trying not to wake Kanda.

Kanda was lying in his bed, eyes open and staring at the wall. He listened to Allen's footsteps, than heard the creaking on the door. Allen's sweet scent was slowly disappearing which made him leave him bed.

Allen was walking around outside, deep in thought. Not noticing he was being followed.

'My heart flutters every time I see him, why? Maybe I do like him? Even if I did like him I doubt he likes me back. Someone who is as powerful, sexy, god-like and well-muscled as him would fall for some scrawny, small, white-haired kid like me.' Allen sighed. He came to the conclusion he liked Kanda and was about to head back when hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

'What the… What the hell is going on?' He elbowed his attacker in what he hoped was the stomach, which winded his attacker, who loosened his grip but then straight away tightened it again before Allen could get away. Fear struck through Allen.

"_You will not leave me, my prey_." A voice, his attacker; purred. His voice was unrecognisable. He did not know who this man was. He heard his attacker sniff at his neck. "_No… You can't be!_" His attacker hissed. He then ripped off his strap and stared at the hickey. "_You've been claimed and tainted… by HIM nonetheless! Let's hope he doesn't mind sharing…_" He leaned in and licked neck while grinding his hips against his backside. Allen swore he felt something sticking up.

"Take your hand off him!" A deep booming voice roared. Allen's attacker froze and Allen took this chance to kick his attacker in the stomach and ran towards the voice that he recognised as Kanda's. He hid behind the man he had a crushed on and started to shiver.

"Help me…" Allen pleaded. Kanda looked back, smirked, and look back at the man who attacked his precious Moyashi. He walked to the man with a frown.

"I should of smelt you nearby, which I surprisingly didn't. That blood of his does smell sweet doesn't it? Pity I never got a taste like you did." The man smirked and went into battle stance.

"Pity, considering you never will!" And with that he drove his sword through the man, who was weak and probably under fifty years old. No match for someone who was over six hundred years old.

Kanda looked back to see Allen had fainted. He sighed and took his sword out of the corpse and put it back in its sheath. He walked over and picked up the boy he lusted for and walked back to the dorms.

While walking, Kanda had Allen's head up against his shoulder while Kanda was staring at the sleeping boy. Kanda could smell Allen's Scent strongly and heat was stirring in his stomach and his throat pounded, fangs were unsheathing. He entered their dorm and lay Allen on his bed.

For an hour he sat there, staring at the sleeping boy, fantasising about what he could do to him. He couldn't believe he let someone else touch _his_ Moyashi. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and stood up. He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.

**(Line Break)**

**(Allen's POV)**

I woke up in my bed early in the morning, dazed and tired. Then last night hit me like a bomb, which made me jolt up. How did I get in bed? I remember fainting while Kanda was walking up to my attacker. I then felt dizzy because I sat up too fast. I leaned my head against my hand and groaned.

"Your awake?" Kanda grunted from the other side of the room. I looked at him and smirked while my heart started to flutter.

"No, I just happen to be asleep while sitting up, Bakanda." I replied sarcastically. Kanda grunted.

"Don't call me that, Moyashi." He growled. I chuckled.

"Thanks for saving me from that guy last night." I muttered loud enough for Kanda to hear. " I'll do anything or give you anything to repay you."

That made Kanda look up, Kanda stared at me and then smirked.

"Anything?" He asked. I nodded. Kanda got up and started walking toward me. He then pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. He licked my neck and my heart started to leap. I then felt something sharp, it felt like fangs, bite my neck through the two holes in my hickey. Scary thing was that they fit through the holes perfectly.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure washed over me, which made me moan and writhe. I grabbed his shoulder and leaned more into his mouth while he sucked at my neck.

I felt him smirk around my neck and suck harder and faster. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me and I melted onto the bed. I was a writhing and moaning mess by the time he left my neck. I also felt dizzy.

Kanda than did the most unexpected thing ever! He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was full of love and passion. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I soon got out of my shock and opened my mouth for him. His tongue slipped in my mouth and started exploring while massaging my tongue. I moaned and started to kiss back. After what felt like hours I needed air desperately so I turned my head and gasped for air. Kanda looked at me and smirked.

He then got off me and lifted me into his arms. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, the feeling of being protected and loved came over me.

"Does this mean were together? Or…" I trailed off. Kanda chuckled.

"Of course, Moyashi." He replied. I whined.

"You still going to call me that?" I asked him. He smirked and pecked me on the lips.

"Of course I will. You're my little Moyashi." Kanda muttered to me lovingly. I smiled and snuggled back into his chest.

"I'm a Vampire, and what I just did was suck your blood. You're marked as mine now." Kanda growled defensively. I chuckled and enjoyed our little cuddle session.

**(Line Break)**

**(Normal PoV)**

"Komui!" A female voice called. Lulu-bell walked in quickly. "A Corpse of a new-borne Vampire was found on the school grounds last night. He had a hole through him but no other wounds. "

Komui sighed. This was the second time this happened. Vampire New-borns have been attacking the school lately.

"Inform the safety committee. I think its time me boost up our security." He told Lulu-bell. Lulu-bell nodded and left.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I enjoyed writing from Kanda's POV to the end bit the most. Please review what you think. Next chapter will be up soon, Promise!**

**Linanae1**


End file.
